love blooms for all
by MiniDerdgeTitchyNUN
Summary: it Zoë's 17th birthday and could this be the start of a wonderfull relasionship with a certen head elf? but what trouble lie in the way?bernard fic!
1. The Birthday girl and the elf

_**(N/A: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SANTA CLAUSE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN MY OC'S)**_

Zoë woke with something licking her, a dog? She thought, she sat up and looked around the room. There were a load of Elves all around her room with a jolly looking fat man and a slim blonde smiling, her parents, Santa and carol clause. And next to them a short chubby elf 'Curtis' and a tall black-haired elf Bernard "happy birthday!" everyone shouted. Zoë smiled and started stroking the snowy-coloured dog.

"That's from me and you mother" Santa said wrapping his arm around his wife.

"thank you" the brown headed girl said from her 'sleigh' shaped bed. All the elves formed a line and gave there happy birthday cards to her and then they left to get back to work. Now all that remained in the large 'toy filled' room was Zoë, Santa, carol (Mrs. Clause/mom), Curtis and Bernard. Everyone smiled and sat on the bed with Zoë.

"Wow" Mrs. Clause began. "Your 17, my little girl is growing up" Santa looked over to Curtis.

"What-oh" he smiled, Bernard rolled his eyes the focused them on Zoë. Curtis got out a small package from his pocket. She smiled.

"Thank you" she said. And carefully tore the wrapping paper away she pulled out a pink collar,

"it's for your dog obviously" she half-laughed while she put the collar on her new puppy.

"What are you going to name her?" Santa asked.

"Snow" she smiled. Everyone smiled at the dog. Santa and Mrs. Clause looked over to Bernard, they both exchanged glances, they both weren't immune to rumours around the workshop, all three, Santa, Carol and Curtis knew that Bernard 'liked' Zoë and that Zoë 'liked' him.

"Scott we better go remember that thing?" Santa (scott) looked at her confused then his eyebrows shot up.

"Ah yes that thing, um, Curtis could you come with us a minute about that thing you know"

Curtis looked at them confused but then he saw Mrs. Clause looking back and forth Bernard and Zoë then a burst or realisation came to him.

"Ah yes that thing we better get to it right away" all three shot of before Bernard or Zoë could asked any questions. They were left alone they sat in silence for a few minutes unaware that Santa, Carol and Curtis were listing and watching in on them.

Then Bernard finally broke the silence "so your seventeen now"

"yeah, I guess. In 'human years' we would be around the same age, because your what now?"

"17,000 so yeah it, we would" they sat in silence again, then Bernard got a small box in wrapping paper out from his bag. "happy, birthday" he said, Zoë smiled and began removing the paper, until she held a small white box she opened it and smiled,

"oh my gosh, it beautiful." In her hand was a gold necklace with a heart-shaped pendant. "oh thank you Bernard" she gave him a kiss on the cheek, he smiled as she tried to get it on but failed.

"let me" he said, she gave him the necklace and turned he wrapped the necklace around her neck then she picked her hair up out of the way so he could clip it on, when he did she dropped her hair and turned back around to face him.

"Bernard I, I've been meaning to tell you something but I'm scared that you won't-"

"Just say it"

"I love you"

He replied in a second of finishing. "I love you too" she smiled and embraced him with a kiss. When they broke apart Bernard said. "I've got to go you know loads of work to do, that's what you get for being head elf." They both laughed. He got up and made for the door and opened it to find Santa, Carol and Curtis falling to the floor.

"You were spying on us?" Zoë asked, all three got up and backed away slowly and ran. But both Zoë and Bernard remained were they stood trying to hold back laughter but failing.

**:Authors note:**_** i hope you enjoyed my fic i will be updating as soon as i can plz leave comments of what you think this is my first fic so plz be nice thx xxxx **_


	2. Theres a problem

_**(N/A: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SANTA CLAUSE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN MY OC'S)**_

Curtis, Santa and Carol ran to the 'main room' and called for everyone's attention quickly, "Ok" Santa began. "we don't know for sure...well we do, but my daughter Zoë and Bernard the head elf might just be a thing" Everyone started whispering and talking to each other, they couldn't believe it. "right every one settle down please, Bernard and Zoë only know that we know, but they don't know that you know, so please... stare all you like stir them up a bit ..I know it's not right but... when was the last time we had some fun, so spread the word but don't let those two know that you know and that we told you ok?" everyone was smiling and giggling, some (girls) weren't that happy about it but promised to not tell them, "right back to work" everyone hurried back to their work stations. Santa, Carol and Curtis walked back to Santa's office; Curtis went over to the table and looked through his book with a face, a face that told him something not right in this, while Santa and Carol walked to his desk.

"Can you believe it? My... Our little girl in love, with the head elf, who is just taller than her, isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes it is. It truly is"

"Uh-oh" Curtis spoke.

"What is it Curtis?" Santa and Carol asked

"There's a problem"

"With what?" said Santa?

"Bernard and Zoë"

"What do you mean?"

"Look here" he pointed to a small paragraph.

Everyone look at each other their mouths opened but nothing. Then Santa finally spoke "we must tell them, now" they nodded, Curtis went over to the communicator will was wired to every speaker in the workshop.

"Could Bernard Arch elf and Zoë Clause daughter of Santa please come to Santa's office it is an emergency!"

_Bernard PVO_

I was just on my way to my office after Zoë and myself found Santa Carol and Curtis spying on us, when they ran me and Zoë burst out with laughter, after that I stayed a while as she asked me what she should wear today, it went well, so as I walk to my office I notice a lot of elves staring at me giggling and whispering, so I get in my office and start on my paperwork _oh how I love this_ I said sarcastically to myself about half an hour into my paper work I hear Curtis on the communicator as he said _**Could Bernard Arch elf and Zoë Clause daughter of Santa please come to Santa's office it is an emergency!**_

So I did the natural thing I ran to Santa's office

_Zoë's PVO_

Dad, Mom and Curtis fell to the floor "you were spying on us?" I asked they slowly got up walked backwards and ran. Well I and Bernard couldn't hold it in we burst out laughing. I got out of bed and went over to Bernard and hugged him from behind we both smiled and slowly finished laughing, he then spun around and pulled my body to his even though I was only a little shorter than him he was looking down then he kissed me, when we broke apart i went to my wardrobe "What should I wear?"

He groaned "I'm not good with this kind of stuff" he complained

"Ok.. which do you like better" I held up to dresses, a long frilly black one and a green and blue knee high dress.

"That one" he pointed to the green and blue one, I smiled _good choice_ I said to myself mentally.

"Well I got to go ok? I'll see you later?" he gave me a small kiss on the cheek and ran out I when and took a shower then i put on the dress and my high heel shoes, so I could be near enough the same high as Bernard. But then as I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling which was painted like the northern lights the communicator went and it said _**Could Bernard Arch elf and Zoë Clause daughter of Santa please come to Santa's office it is an emergency!**_

So I got up from my bed and ran to Dads office

_NO ONES PVO_

Zoë ran into Santa's office to greeted by Santa, carol, Curtis and Bernard

"What's going on" she asked

"Yeah why are we here?"

"There's a problem" Curtis replied. "Well for you two it's a big one"


	3. The problems

_**(N/A: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SANTA CLAUSE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN MY OC'S)**_

Curtis pushed the book towards Zoë and Bernard Then Santa, Carol and Curtis came up behind them. "Read it" Santa said to Bernard. Bernard shook his head then Curtis stepped in, and read:

_if a male/female elf and a male/female human feel a love for one another then it must be taken up by the council __**but**__ if this male/female/ human is the son/daughter of Santa clause/ father Christmas/Chris cringle ect... then both parents of the elf and human __**must**__ approve of them being together or they must split if they do not comply then the both must be banished or the elf becomes human and they both live in the non-magic world. _

Zoë and Bernard stared at the book no one spoke for a while, and then Bernard broke the silence. "So basically me and Zoë must go visit my mother and father for them to approve of Zoë"

"yes and no" Curtis said, everyone looked at him, "read the small print" he gave Bernard a magnifying glass and read

"_If the case is that the human __**is**__ the daughter of Santa clause. Then the male elf's parents __**must **__come to the home of the girl, if it is opposite then it is switched around_

"Makes sense" said Bernard

"So I'm guessing you'll have to go Wright a letter to them" Zoë said as she turned to look at Bernard.

"Yeah" he replied nodding his head. "This is not going to go well"

"How come?" everyone asked.

"Well... you see my parents have always been strict with me... and they don't approve of humans just because of a little incident when I was 2000, trust me you do not want to know... I still got the scars, any way they didn't even want me to take the position of Arch elf"

"Well maybe we could turn them around see that humans aren't so bad after all, and I should know near enough everything about humans" everyone gave a light chuckle

"And there's another problem"

"What?" Zoë asked

"Well... when...if they come which they should... there's going to be a screaming little elf here as well" he look around the table(everyone went back to their seats)

"How old is he?" Curtis asked "100...200?"

"Know... he's a newborn...9 months"

"Were in trouble" Curtis said as he stared at Bernard, who had his worried face on.

"I don't understand" Carol said. Every one could see that Curtis was in shock and couldn't speak so Bernard explained

"There like the devil... well until there 50 from then on their quiet, then when they reach 100 there pretty much normal, but the newborns are the worst, they bite, scream, they have twice the temper tantrums as a human baby, their ears are pointer, there just impossible!"

Zoë laughed, "do you know what I just realized that you used to be like that" everyone laughed

"Hey What about Curtis he's 900, he's barely came out of that faze" everyone remained laughing.

When everyone calmed down Santa turned to Bernard and asked.

"So Bernard you keep in touch with you family regularly"

"Yes I do" everyone nodded. "Well better get back to work lots to do today"

"Yes come on now" Said Santa. Everyone went back to what they had to do, while Zoë followed Bernard.

"You might need some help today" she smiled at him

"Are you kidding me, I need help everyday" they laughed and walked to Bernard's office. "So could you get started on those forms please" he pointed to a pile of forms on the floor which was about the height of a normal sized elf (not Bernard)

"Ok" she dragged the forms to the wall and sat next to them she got a pen and started work on them, while Bernard started writing a letter to his parents when he was finally done he put the letter in an envelope wrote on it and called for shayleigh, the 'mail girl' _god I hope this goes well_ he thought to him self.


	4. two elves and a baby come

_**(N/A: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SANTA CLAUSE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN MY OC'S)**_

It's been 1 week since Bernard wrote a letter to his parents basically saying that he loves a 'human' who is the daughter of Santa clause and that they must come approve of her so they could be together. And he hoped that they would see fit and approve, but he knew there was a greater chance of them not... and he would gladly become human for her, which he told her a little while after he sent the letter, and she hoped that he wouldn't have to, and she told him that which led to some 'kissing' and 'kind' words it would have gone on for hours if Judy Haden knocked on the door with hot coco then it could have led on to more, anyway Santa, Carol, Zoë, Curtis and all the Elves noticed Bernard was acting a little... strange so Santa called a 'group' meeting. Everyone sat around the table in silence. Then Santa spoke up "Bernard, we've noticed that... well you've been acting strange and almost scared, why?"

"Well you see... they replied"

"What do you mean?" Santa asked, everyone looked at Bernard confused.

"Well they weren't that happy when I said that... 'I love a human'" everyone nodded. "And...They're coming... today" everyone stared at him.

"What time?" Zoë asked, but before Bernard could replied someone spoke on the communicator

:_ could Bernard arch elf please come to the main gate you have 3 visitors:_

"Now" he said. "I'll go...calm them down trust me you do not want to see them if they're mad with me"

"if?" Zoë asked but Bernard was already gone. Bernard ran to the main gate...scared as he reached the office he asked an elf

"Where are they?"

"In there" a small female elf said as she pointed to a conference room marked '1'. Bernard walked over to the door turned the handle pushed it and when in, there was 3 elves in the room, a tall male, with Black hair blue eyes a red tunic and a angry face, a small blonde elf, gray eyes, green tunic, and a worried face she was holding a very small sleeping male elf he had a white baby outfit on.

"Dad, mom" he greeted them with no expression on his face or tone in his voice.

"Son" Bernard's father greeted him; again he had no expression on his face or tone in his voice.

"Bernard" his mother said with a bit of life and a small smile.

"Listen humans aren't bad there good you know child-"

"Yes Bernard" his father said coldly "children hold the spirit of Christmas within themselves bla bla bla, but were not on about children, that girl the Daughter of Santa clause a human! She is basically an adult and you know what those Adult humans did to you! Children I haven't a problem with, they tried to save you because they knew who you were!"

"Shhhh" his mother hushed. "The baby" both Bernard and his father looked at the baby.

"How is he?" Bernard asked.

"Fine, you know it would have been nice if you visited at least once a year"

"I was busy I'm always busy in fact I'm going to be up all night doing my paperwork" he gave an annoyed smile.

"We will not approve of her of this disgusting hum-"

"YOU HAVENT EVEN MET HER!" Bernard shouted. Then the baby woke crying... very, very loudly.

"Look what you've done now!" his father shouted as his mother got the baby back to sleep.

"Don't worry" she said quietly. "It wasn't major just... don't do that again" Bernard looked at both his mother and father no expression on his face and said.

"Please don't judge Zoë before you meet her she's kind and thoughtful of every elf in the place. She hasn't even been outside the workshop before"

Then Bernard's mother spoke. "it couldn't hurt to meet this girl. Has anyone said about the... incident?"

"No one knows my past mom and I would be very thankful that you not bring this up again" he asked, his words were not harsh or meaningful nor were they polite. She only nodded.

"We only want to meet this girl first" his father said. "As soon as possible" Bernard nodded.

"well she's on the factory floor a minute, so it might be best if we go to my office, while we wait I can get some work done" without another word all 4 went to Bernard's office, when they got in Bernard took a seat behind his desk and go to work on his paperwork, and his parents sat on the green leather sofa on the back wall, his mother laid the baby on the left side of the sofa and watched him sleep, they watched Bernard work and noticed that he didn't even stop, not even for a second, the only time he stopped was to press a small blue button on the side of his desk. His father asked what it was for but there wasn't any Answer, about 5 minutes later there came a knock on the door, "Yes" Bernard spoke not looking up from his work,

"You need something Bernard?" Judy asked. She let her eyes wander and lock on the 3 elves on his couch but only for a second.

"Yes could you please get Zoë and send her up here, thank you" Bernard asked as his light blue eyes looked up to Judy and smiled at her. She smiled back and left without another word.

"How do you do it?" Bernard's mother asked, he looked at her. "How do you keep up with all this work?"

"Zoë helps me sometimes, when she not busy with her own work"

"And what work does this human do?" his father asked, Bernard's face angered slightly.

"She fixes things, like the printer, the naughty and nice list machine, anything really"

"Right who taught her?" his mother asked,

"No one she learnt by herself, she brilliant, she would be perfect"

"What do you mean?" his father asked hoping to get a reason to dislike her

"If she didn't hurt herself in the process, I think she's got 22,500 stitches altogether, and she's broken her nose twice" his father gave a crooked smile. "But most of her injuries were to stop all the other elves from getting hurt, one time, she was fixing the sewage with lily, in mechanics' she stopped her from falling and cracking her head open, but the price was Zoë fall she slept for 8 days" both Bernard's parents was shocked_. Maybe this human isn't so bad_. His father thought. At that moment someone knocked on the door, and came "yes" Bernard said, and the door opened to a tall girl, almost as tall as Bernard.

"hi" the girl spoke. "I'm Zoë"


End file.
